Tropical Food Shopkeeper
The Tropical Food Shopkeeper is a blue Techo that runs the Tropical Food Shop. He made his debut on or around August 3rd, 2000, with the introduction of Mystery Island. He sells many different kinds of fruits and other island delicacies to the player. He is the first person to start selling the new fruits that are introduced to Neopia during Gadgadsbogen. Appearance The Tropical Food Shopkeeper is a Techo that is turquoise in color. He wears a wooden helmet resembling mounted bull horns with two tusks on each end, a necklace with wooden beads and a tooth in the center, and a grass skirt. He has a blue highlight in his eyes' pupils. He can be found at the Tropical Food Shop selling his food. He can also be seen in the Mystery Island site theme as one of the characters that appear in the bottom right corner using his 2010 design. He can be assigned as a shopkeeper or gallerykeeper, in which he uses his 2000 design. Personality Little is known about the Tropical Food Shopkeeper's personality. Like most shopkeepers, he can be haggled with to get a better price. In the Halloween 2019 Trick or Treat bag event, he offered the player to try a new recipe as long as they promote his shop, indicating that in an essence he is somewhat kind but is expectant of something in return. History Very little is known about the Tropical Food Shopkeeper's personal details. An old image shows him with Mumbo Pango, although his relationship with him is unclear whether he is an ally of his or not. When he was first added into the site in 2000, his design was different to his current design. He held a wooden staff with a skull on the end, he had red spots on his forehead, his necklace had a few more teeth, had eyelashes, orange hair, red eye highlights, his grass skirt resembled that of an Island Grrarl, and had several red and white markings all over his body. He sported a rather unfriendly look and expression. After the destruction of Maraqua in 2001, he began selling the food there at his shop. In March 2010, he was given a redesign. The Tropical Food Shopkeeper now has blue eye highlights instead of red, lacked his staff (in concept art, he still had it), he lost the spots on his forehead, lost most of his markings save for the two white lines on his face, and gained two pointy, sharp teeth. Overall, he was given a much more friendlier vibe. In 2015, he was featured in the Tropical Food Shop background. In it, was given a small redesign. He lost his eyelashes and hair. His grass skirt now resembles that of an Island Techo. In 2019, the Tropical Food Shop was one of the five selected stores to give away Trick of Trick Bags. Upon arriving to the store, the Tropical Food Shopkeeper will give away the "goodie bag" and offer the player to sample a new recipe he made and in return the player would promote the Tropical Food Shop. Unfortunately for the Tropical Food Shopkeeper, the player leaves before he could give them the recipe. Trivia *He was one of the first Techos created as a character, 1 month and 27 days since Techos were first introduced to the site. The other Techos that were introduced that same day were Harry and the Techo Master. *A premium Neodeck card reveals that he sleeps in a hammock in the jungles of Mystery Island. *Despite having no official name, his original filename refers to him as "witchdoctor", and the personal shopkeepers for user shops refer to him as "Techo - Native". These two names are also used by Witch Doctor, a Neopets Puzzle Adventure enemy, and the Techo Native respectively. Gallery w20.gif|The Tropical Food Shop banner. 1301.gif|The Tropical Food Shopkeeper sleeping in a hammock, as seen in a premium Neodeck image. 21 remorsecouncil.gif|An image of the Tropical Food Shopkeeper with Mumbo Pango. Their relationship is unclear. preview-3.png|The Tropical Food Shop background. The Tropical Food Shopkeeper can be seen inside the shop. NeoDeck_Mini_351.gif|A NeoDeck image of Gadgadsbogen with what can be assumed to be the Tropical Food Shopkeeper's hands seen to the bottom right. tropicalfoodshopkeeper.jpg|Concept art. Tropical Food Shopkeeper Halloween 2019.png|His appearance during the Halloween Trick or Treat Bag 2019 event popup. Boo y20haltot tropfruits new-1.gif|One of the possible Tropical Food Shopkeeper related items found in the Tropical Food Shop Trick-or-Treat Bag, "Where I get New Fruits From". Clo y20haltot tfo necklace.gif|One of the possible Tropical Food Shopkeeper related items found in the Tropical Food Shop Trick-or-Treat Bag, the Tropical Food Shopkeeper's Necklace. It's worth noting that this particular item is based on his 2000 design's necklace, minus the yellow clasps. Category:Characters Category:Tropical Food Category:Techo